Gearbox damage and Dusty can't race anymore
The way the Gearbox damage and Dusty can't race anymore and"You'll Play Your Part" scenes go in 's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. (The screen then shows inside the garage as Skipper and Team Equesodor watch Dusty, who is being given an oil change by Sparky, while Dottie is investigating what went wrong. During her and Dusty's conversation, Dottie is taking off metallic chunks from one of Dusty's parts by spraying water on it, with the metallic chunks landing on a Petri dish. She then puts it under a microscope, with a monitor showing a bigger view of the metal, before moving it underneath a lamp, and pours a drip of liquid from a test tube onto the metal, making smoke appear.) Dusty, what happened out there? Dusty Crophopper: I don't know what it was. I wasn't doing anything different. Dottie: Mmhmm. Well, what were you doing? Dusty Crophopper: You know, pylon turns, a vertical, like we do every day. Dottie: (sighs) Dusty Crophopper: I mean, I feel great now, but... Dottie: I got a love-hate relationship with you, Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: Come on. Dottie: Love that you're my best customer, hate what you're doing to yourself. Dusty Crophopper: Come on, Dot. You saw me at the Red Bull race. I kicked Aston Martin out there! Dottie: You're not even listening to what I'm saying. Dusty Crophopper: And hey, Speed City Airfest is just a few weeks away. And I think, if I get a little more speed coming out of my turns, really work that radial-G, I can definitely improve my time. Yeah, I'm feeling it. I'm feeling good about my next race. Dottie: Well, no damage to the casing or compressor blades. Dusty Crophopper: See? I told you. Ju... Just a hiccup. Dottie: But there is... Chug: (rushing in and honking his horn) Dusty! Dusty! What happened? Are you okay, Dust?! Dusty Crophopper: It's okay. Why say okay when something had happened? We don't even know if it is bad. Dusty Crophopper: No, really, it's okay, ! Thomas: I still don't know, Dusty. Chug: Was it your fuel? I tested it this morning. I always take a little sip. Gets me going. Dusty Crophopper: It's okay. I got quite a little scare there. But Dottie here... Dottie: Dusty! Dusty Crophopper: And it's all good news, gave me the all-clear. Dottie: Your reduction gearbox is failing. Dusty Crophopper: My... My gearbox? Dottie: Your chip detector had a cluster of steel shavings on it. Flakes from the gears. That's what caused the trouble. Dusty Crophopper: Well, you could just replace it. Order a new one from A-G Parts. It'll be here by the end of the week. (chuckles) Right? (noticing that Dottie was frowning) What? (Silence occurs as Skipper, Chug, Sparky and Team Equesodor notice.) Dottie: Your gearbox... It's... (sighs) It's out of production. Long since discontinued. Can't even remember the last time I saw one. Chug: But, Dottie... Come on, can't you just build Dust a new one? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, Dottie? Dottie: No. It's too complex. It has to be factory. Dusty Crophopper: Well, I-I mean, there has... Dottie: From now on, you have to back off the torque. Keep it under 80 percent. Dusty Crophopper: What?! 80 percent? Dottie, you've got me cranked up to 140. I need that to race. Dottie: If you push yourself into the red, your gearbox will fail. Dusty Crophopper: No. No. No, Dottie! Dottie: And then your engine will seize. Dusty Crophopper: No! Maybe the test that you did was wrong! Dottie: Dusty, listen! Dusty Crophopper: But I-I've got a race coming up! Dottie: You'll crash! (Dusty then gets shocked, and remains silent.) Dottie: You push yourself into the red, you'll crash. Look, I'm gonna install a warning light on your panel. Dusty Crophopper: A warning light? Dottie: If it comes on, you'll need to pull power. Slow down. Dusty Crophopper: But, Dottie... you're... You're saying... I... I can't race any more. Dottie: I'm so sorry. (There is silence, as Dusty feels completely shocked.) Fluttershy: Oh, my. I guess it's all over. Twilight Sparkle: Well, we don't know yet, . Starlight Glimmer: I just don't know how we'll explain this predicament to the world. I mean, everyone loves Dusty. He has been a legend since the Wings Around the Globe. I mean, he's a somebody. Starlight, you're making him even more distressed! Dusty Crophopper: No! Starlight's right. When I became a racer, it makes me feel that I'm a somebody. If I'm not a racer anymore, then what kind of a somebody I am? () Category:Scenes